Ezria over
by Ezra-fitzs-wife
Summary: Ezra breaks up with Aria and Aria is destroyed. But she is determined to get him back and with the help of Hanna, Spencer and Emily they get her back on the right track. But will she get Ezra back? Or will she loose him forever?
1. Chapter 1

"Aria we need to end this"  
My heart shatters and my mouth goes dry.  
"What do you mean Ezra?" I choke out  
"Our relationship can't continue"  
"Why Ezra" I sob "What did I do wrong? I can change. I can"  
"Aria I need you to leave" He says and points to the door  
I wipe the tears from my eyes and walk outside. The rain pours hard and I slip on the slippery ground. I put my hands out to protect me and I see red pour onto the gravel. I cry harder. I sit in the rain with my body curled into a ball and cry. My hair sticks to my face and my makeup slides off. I feel broken and I can't let go. Memories come back and I cry. The times he protected me and before he would kiss me he did this cute smile. I stand up still crying and run to my car. I speed off home and run up to my room. I slam the door and slide down sobbing. Someone gently knocks on the door.  
"Go away" I cry into my hands  
"Aria honey it's me" My mum says  
I stand up and slowly open the door.  
"What happened?" She embraces me in a hug  
I cry into her shoulder "He left me"  
"Oh Aria." My mother coos  
I hold onto her tighter and sob even harder.  
"Honey go take a shower and head to bed. Get some rest"  
I nod my head and have a hot shower. I slip into his pyjamas and cry myself to sleep

I wake up screaming. My mum rushes in and hugs me.  
"I'm sorry mum"  
"I was the same with your dad Aria. It's going to get better"  
I shake my head and fall asleep in my mothers arms.

I can't move and I clutch my stomach silently crying. Mike opens the door and comes in.  
"Aria he's an idiot."  
I smile faintly "Thanks Mike. Can you tell mum i'm not going to school today"  
"Sure thing Ari Pie"  
I hug my brother and he shoves me back.  
"I don't want girl germs" He whines  
I lightly laugh and frown. Mike nods his head and walks out. I spend the day sobbing and after school Spencer, Em and Hanna come in.  
"If it makes you feel better Aria, We all ignored him today" Emily coos  
I reach out to them and they engulf me in a hug. I cry into their shoulders.  
"I brought your homework Aria" Spencer says  
I give her a look and she laughs.  
"Don't worry i'll say I forgot"  
Hanna pulls a movie out of her bag and Emily has a box of ice cream. We head downstairs and my mum faintly smiles.  
"Thanks girls."  
"Not a problem Ella" Emily smiles  
We watch the movie eating ice cream and when it's finished we fall asleep.

The next day I get ready for school. I put my makeup on and share a look with Hanna.  
"We are going to make you edible Aria" Emily grins  
"Do your magic girls" I say  
By the end I look sexy as hell. I'm wearing a mini skirt with a tight shirt that has hole around the sides. And I wear a pair of heels. I have a pair of sunglasses on and my hair is pulled up in a pony tail. We head in my car and when we get to school I head to my locker ignoring the stares from others. I was going to get Ezra back.  
Even if I died trying


	2. Chapter 2

I grab my books from my locker and head to English. I hold in my tears and sit in my normal seat. When Ezra sits in his jaw drops when he looks at me. I smirk and cross my legs.  
"Uh class today we will just be reading your chosen book" He clears his throat "Ms Montgomery will you please see me?"  
I stand up and walk over to Ezra. I cross my arms and smile sweetly.  
"What can I do for you Mr Fitz?"  
"I need your explanation on why you weren't here yesterday"  
I lean down to his ear "Lets just say I was sick. Shall we?"  
He shudders and nods his head. He quickly writes in down and I head to my seat. The bell rings and Jackie walks in. She pecks Ezra on the cheek and my heart drops. By this time everyone except Spencer and I have left the classroom.  
"I love you Ezzy"  
"Hey Jackie, What are you doing here?" Ezra asks  
"Just popping in to see my boyfriend"  
I drop my bag. I hastily pick it up.  
"Jackie?"  
"Aria" She snarls and then brightens "How are you?" She smirks  
"I'm ok. How's Hollis? Still cheating off other papers and claiming them as your own?" I smirk  
"I'm fine and hollis is great. How's being single like?"  
"Oh it's fine thanks. But you wouldn't know right? Seeing as when you are single you have as many affairs as possible"  
"Oh it's been fine being single but Aria i'm so thankful to you. Now Ezra and I can be together"  
Ouch that stung "Glad I could be of service. So Jackie I would ask how is your classes but no-one pays attention"  
"I would ask how it is being with someone but you wouldn't know"  
Once again that stung. I am about to say something back when she beats me too it.  
"Oh you still love him don't you? Oh i'm sorry Aria. You probably have this plan to get him back but it never works sweetie" She says sickly sweetly  
"Um Aria I think we should leave" Spencer says  
"You are right Spencer, Bye Jackie always a pleasure speaking to you. Thanks Mr Fitz for the lesson. See you tomorrow" I glare and walk out. I run to the bathrooms and sob. I wipe my eyes and sit on the toilet seat. I can't do this. I re apply my makeup and see Connor waiting for me smirking. Ezra is walking out of the classroom at the moment,  
"Aria we all know that you and Ezra were more than just scrabble buddies" His friends snigger "So tell me how many points do I get for s***"  
"Oh not to many Connor but let me tell you I can get more for d*ckhead"  
He looks flustered and slaps me. I grab my cheek and growl. I clench my fists and swing. My fist meets his cheek and he grabs me and tugs my hair. I shriek and he grins.  
"You like that Aria?"  
I kick him where he counts and stalk off. I turn my head over my shoulder and smirk.  
"By the way I always win scrabble"  
I stalk off to the stairways when one of his friends shoves me down the stairs. I go down the stairs and Ezra comes running after me.  
But's its too late.  
I'm at the bottom of the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra picks me up.

"Aria?"

I just shut my eyes and sag into his arms. I can't feel anything and I'm scared. He runs to my mums classroom.

"Ella she got pushed down the stairs!" He puts me on the floor. Its the middle of lunch and everyone is eating.

"Thanks Ezra! You can go now"

He nods his head and walks out. I slowly get some feeling in my arms and I pull myself into sitting position. I start to cry. I just can't seem to stop. My mum comes and hugs me. We don't say anything. I eventually get up and walk out of the classroom. I keep my head down and run as fast as I can to my car. I glance in the review mirror. My left cheek is swollen. Tears pour out of my eyes and out of the corner of my eye I spot Ezra catching up to my car. I step on the gas and drive away. He looks defeated and Ezra watches me leave. I focus on driving and cry. Oh how stupid I was. Too think he would fall for me again? That was so silly of me. Jackie's right. I'm just a silly girl with a silly crush. I don't realise where i'm driving too until I am in front of the pub. Where we first met. I park my car and enter. I grab a glass of coke and sip it. I head over to the jukebox and put money in. I press our song and listen. I finish my coke and pay. I drive home and log onto my computer in my room. I play the song on repeat, the volume turned up loud. I have a shower and get into my trousers. I tuck myself into my doona and sob. How I miss him.

"I miss you Ezra" I mutter "So much. What did I do wrong?"

I sob and turn the music off. I grab a photo of us in new York. I smile faintly. I'm wearing a red coat and laughing. And Ezra is holding me with a snowball in his hand.

 _Flash back_

 _I smiled in awe at the snow. Ezra grabbed a man to take a photo of us. He held my waist and got a snow ball. As soon as the picture was taken he threw it at me. I turned to him and grabbed a handful of snow and smashed it on his face. He laughed and kissed me. I had felt something cold go down my back. I shriek._

 _"You put a snowball down my back?!" I asked_

 _"Guilt as charged" Ezra grinned at me "What are you gonna do about it though?"_

 _"This" I smiled and put some snow down his pants._

 _"Aria" He whined_

 _"Yes Mr Fitz"_

 _"Why'd you do that?"_

 _"Payback" I grinned_

 _He winced and kissed me._

 _Flash back over_

I hug the photo closer. I need a break.

I need to leave Rosewood.


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving Rosewood

I grab a pen and some paper. I address the letter to Mike and my mum

 _Mike and Mum_

 _I'm leaving Rosewood for a few days. I'll catch up with my school work when i get back. You both know what happened so i'm sure that you understand why i'm leaving. I can barely look at him without bursting into tears. I've got some money which i'll use don't worry. Mum please show the girls and anyone else who you feel needs to know. I love you both and i won't be too far away from Rosewood. Don't try to find me. I'll be back soon_

 _Love Aria_

I grab my laptop and my emergency money and pack them in a bag. I add my clothes and toiletries. I put these in my backpack and put it on my back. I grab my bike and cycle to a cabin. This was where Ezra and i had a weekend away. I settle myself in and open my laptop. I send Ezra my English homework.

 _Dear Mr Fitz_

 _Attatched is my english assignment and the homework essay you set us. I will not be at school for the rest of the week for personal reasons_

 _I just want to wish you and Jackie the best of luck and i hope you have a happy life. I will not be bothering you anymore._

 _From Aria_

 _I shoot of the email and cook dinner._ I cook macaroni cheese and smile faintly at the memories that come back. I used to always cook it for Ezra and he would always tell me how good it was. I hear a sizzling and realise its my tear drops falling into the pan. I quickly eat my macaroni and fall asleep.

i wake up and check my emails. I have one from my mum and one from Ezra.

 _dear Aria_

 _I understand and i trust you. Please stay safe. I expect you back by saturday. I showed the letter to your friends and explained to the principal that you were sick_

 _Love mum_

I quickly shoot an email back

 _Dear mum_

 _thanks_

 _Aria_

I check the email from Ezra

 _dear Aria_

 _Thankyou for your homework. I understand that you will be taking some days off._

 _I need to speak to you Aria._

 _Please come to my apartment on Sunday at 10:00. If you don't i understand you want no more contact outside of school with me_

 _Ezra_

I check the day. today is friday. I check the time. Wow i slept till eleven. I make myself an early lunch and play some games on my laptop and work on my story. I finally come up with a good plot. I quickly scibble it down

 _Ariana is in a relationship with her teacher. His name is Mr Jenkins. They have been going out in secret for awhile until a rumour goes around the school. They break up and start seeing other people. Mr Jenkins starts seeing his ex Jenny and Ariana doesn't see anyone for awhile. Things get bad for her. The rumours get worse for her and she starts to get bullied. one day mr Jenkins asks to see her. He says that he never wants to see her again. Ariana in pain does something stupid and immediatley regrets it. The next week she is so sad that she leaves his Maths class._

 _Five years later they meet eachother again and fall in love. They end up getting married and having two kids._

Aria smiled softly. She closed her eyes and pictured Ezra. Oh how much she still loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

Its the final day so i pack my things and cycle home. When i enter my mum hugs me.

"How are you feeling Aria?"

"Much better mum"

"Aria i recieved an email from Ezra"

"And?" I ask

"He's invited you over"

"I know mum. He sent me an email. He said he wanted to talk"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to"

I shake my head "It's fine mum"

"Love you Ar"

"Love you too mum"

I head upstairs and have a shower, i change into my dress with leggings and boots. I brush my hair and head to the brew. I bring my laptop. I want to get some solid work done on this book. I had already done about six chapters. I park my car and order myself a coffee. I sit myself in a corner and work. I write from the heart and what i felt.

i check the time. Wow i've been here for five hours. I check how much i've done. I've done another 10 chapters. sixteen chapters. wow more than i expected to get get done. I pack my bag and walk to the door. crap it's raining. I stand in the rain and spot Ezra.

"Aria?"

"Ezra" I smile faintly

We are both soaking wet now. He grabs me by the waist and kisses me. I tangle my hands in his hair. I pull back after awhile.

"Well Ezra that was very romantic but aren't you with jackie?" I ask

"I was never with her"

"But she kissed you and called you her boyfriend?" I say confused

"She has this dream where she is in love with me and i'm in love with her but i'm not. Aria i regret breaking up with you so much. I saw how upset you were and it killed me. So i beg you to give me another chance. I love you and i'm not afraid to announce. Aria i'm so sorry. But you killed me the other day with your outfit."

I smile "I'll take you back Ezra. In a heartbeat"

I lean and kiss him.

"I love you Ezra Fitz"

"I love you too Aria Montgomery"


End file.
